High Rollers D
This gallery shows all images used in High Rollers D&D, including maps and floor plans. Abbreviations * LF – HighRollers: Lightfall * UT – HighRollers: Uncharted Territory * DR – HighRollers: Dead Reckoning * OS – One-Shot campaigns General Logos & Wallpapers HighRollers Logo 2017 May.jpg|High Rollers D&D logo (current since Episode 49) HighRollers Titlecard 2017 May.jpg|High Rollers D&D logo (alternative, current since Episode 49) Highrollersub.png|High Rollers D&D logo (Episodes 1 & 2) HighRollers Logo Monochrome.jpg|High Rollers D&D logo (Episodes 3 to 6) HighRollers Logo 2.jpg|High Rollers D&D logo (Episodes 7 to 48) High Rollers Banner.png Specific to LF HighRollers LF Portal.jpg|Unofficial HighRollers: Lightfall title card 1 HighRollersLF Portal 2.jpg|Unofficial HighRollers: Lightfall title card 2 HighRollers Emblem.jpg|HighRollers: Lightfall "Season 1" emblem Highrollersall.jpg|From left to right: Jiǔtóu, Cam, Mark Hulmes, Trellimar, Elora HighRollers D&D Wallpaper.jpg|Official High Rollers D&D wallpaper. Drawn by Nina-Serena. HighRollers Poster 1.jpg|Official first High Rollers D&D poster Specific to UT HighRollers OneShot Uncharted Territory.png|HighRollers: Uncharted Territory logo HighRollers OneShot Uncharted Territory V2.png|HighRollers: Uncharted Territory logo with characters (transparent background) HighRollers UT Portal.jpg|HighRollers: Uncharted Territory logo with characters (white background) Specific to DR HighRollers Dead Reckoning Logo.png|HighRollers: Dead Reckoning logo Livestream Set-up HighRollers 49 New Layout.jpg|Current livestream overlay, first revealed in LF Episode 49. New HR Setup Behind the Scenes.jpg|Current livestream set-up, first revealed in LF Episode 26. Newhrstream.jpg|Current livestream set-up, first revealed in LF Episode 26. Hrdndlivestreamroom.jpg|Former livestream set-up HighRollersOS MCM London 2017.jpg|HighRollers live-playing HighRollers Live! (May 2017) at MCM London Comic Con 2017. HighRollers Crew with Dylan Sprouse.jpg|Set-up for UT Episode 0, with Dylan Sprouse (second from left). (LF) The Story So Far "The Story So Far" is a recap from Episode 1 to just before Episode 18. Produced and edited by Chris Trott. Narrated by Chris Trott, Katie Morrison, Kim Richards, Matthew Toffolo and Mark Hulmes. Artwork by Nina-Serena. High Rollers - The Story So Far! (D&D Live Play) HRStorySoFar - Lightfall event.jpg|A huge chunk of Pelor's Light decimates Firstlight. HRStorySoFar - Battle Against Gulthia.jpg|The adventurers battle against Gulthia (left). Behind them is a silhouette of the Gulthian tree. HRStorySoFar - Fallen Jiutou.jpg|Elora embracing Jiǔtóu who died during a confrontation with armoured constructs in a vault underneath the ruined manor in Tallfield. HRStorySoFar - Green Hunter.jpg|An arrow shot by the green hunter (right) hits Trellimar during a battle in the Temple of Melora, Longwood Forest. HRStorySoFar - Resurrected Jiutou.jpg|Jiǔtóu is resurrected, with her companions standing behind her. She is also physically younger as a result of the resurrection. HRStorySoFar - Broken Sky Recruitment.jpg|Victoria (left) orders Jiǔtóu and Trellimar to arrest Elora and Loben after a brief scuffle in the catacombs underneath the basement of Black Valley Brewery. HRStorySoFar - Cam and Fellania.jpg|Princess Fellania (left) is angry at Cam disguised as Wald (right). Fellania was interviewing the victors of the Trial of Strength. HRStorySoFar - Varesh vs Korak.jpg|Varesh (left) and Korak the Champion (right) fighting against one another during the raid of the Black Valley Brewery. HRStorySoFar - Cam's Performance.jpg|Cam and Jiǔtóu finishing their performance. Trellimar, disguised as Granny Trell (right), prepares to go on stage. HRStorySoFar - Golden Cam.jpg|Cam, a lightborn, with "Hope Never Dies" in used. HRStorySoFar - Injured Korak.jpg|An assassination attempt on Korak the Champion made him comatosed. Candid Moments HighRollers Mark.png|Mark Hulmes in Episode 1. HighRollers Matt with Granamyr.jpg|Matt with Masters of the Universe's Granamyr figurine, used to represent the NPC of the same name. Seen in Episode 8. HighRollers Trell's Letter.jpg|Chris Trott showing the letter Trellimar received in Episode 16. HighRollers21 Mark.jpg|Sneaky Mark, an inside joke since Episode 21. Kim as Jiutou.jpg|Kim wears a silicon replica of a pair of tiefling horns made by one of her fans. Seen in Episode 21. Matt as Barnabus.jpg|Apart from wearing a wig, Matt also wears the silicon horns since his one-shot character, Barnabus, is a tiefling. Seen in "Haunting of Ennis House". HighRollers Halloween 2016.jpg|The High Rollers D&D crew dressed up for Halloween in 2016. Seen in Episode 30. HighRollersOS Makeup 1.jpg|Trott with make-up as part of a donation milestone during the "Christmas Special 2016". HighRollersOS Makeup 2.jpg|Mark with make-up as part of a donation milestone during the "Christmas Special 2016". HighRollers Crew with Matt Mercer.jpg|The HighRollers crew with Matthew Mercer, taken during the [Uncharted Territory#Stream of Annihilation|Stream of Annihilation. [https://twitter.com/HighRollersDnD/status/871049540941471744 Source. (LF) Factions HighRollers Government of Dawn Republic.jpg|Structure of the Government of the Dawn Republic Broken Sky Logo.jpg|Broken Sky logo re-creation, based on the logo shown on the first official poster. Characters & NPCs LF Highrollers cast.png|From left to right: Elora, Cam, Jiǔtóu, Trellimar MarkDM.jpg|Dungeon Master Mark Hulmes Cam.jpg|Cam Buckland Elora.jpg|Elora Galanodel Jiutou.jpg|Jiutou Zhiji Jing Trellimar.jpg|Trellimar Aleath Granamyr.jpg|Granamyr Falk.jpg|Falk LobenTrogdor.png|Loben Trogdor HighRollers Reynard.jpg|Reynard Ferehorn Trell barris.jpg|Granny Trell and Barris HighRollersGrannyTrell.jpg|Granny Trell HighRollers Adrik.jpg|Korak the Champion (real name: Adrik) HighRollersBarris.jpg|Barris File:Varesh.jpg|Varesh High Rollers Shambler Stats.jpg|Draft statistics for Mark's homebrewed creature, the Shambler. Source. HighRollers Crownrend Stats.jpg|Publicly released statistics on Crownrend. Source. HighRollers Selandris Stats.jpg|Statistics of Selandris Frostwalker. Source. UT HighRollers Uncharted Territory Fia.jpg|Fia HighRollers Uncharted Territory K’ehleyr.jpg|K'ehleyr Ragehorn HighRollers Uncharted Territory Cromsby.jpg|Sir Cromsby Regnus Dolnum the Third HighRollers Uncharted Territory Frisky.jpg|Six Frisky Flames HighRollersUT Ellik.jpg|Ellik HighRollersUT Rusty.jpg|Rusty HighRollersUT Laskilar Flisk.jpg|Laskilar Flisk HighRollersUT Flisk.jpg|Laskilar Flisk HighRollersUT Faver.jpg|Favour HighRollersUT Lich.jpg|Acererak DR HighRollersDR Malice.jpg|Malice HighRollersDR Malice full.jpg|Malice (full image) HighRollersDR Tarin.jpg|Tarin Newgard HighRollersDR Tarin full.jpg|Tarin Newgard (full image) HighRollersDR Tholschank.jpg|Tholschank Oreborn HighRollersDR Tholschank full.jpg|Tholschank Oreborn (full image) HighRollersDR Worthless.jpg|Worthless HighRollersDR Worthless full.jpg|Worthless (full image) OS Barnabus penus.jpg|Barnabus Penus Napoli Naples Spinoa Fenyx.jpg|Napoli "Naples" Spinoa Fenyx Roswyn.jpg|Roswyn Mistle.jpg|Mistle HighRollers Live! Colt character sheet.jpg|Errol Coltsfoot Miniatures LF Eloraminis.png|Miniatures of Elora (clockwise from left: dire wolf, Elora, bear), pictured alongside a fan-made High Rollers D&D coaster Eloramini.jpg|Old miniature of Elora Direwolfmini.jpg|Miniature of Elora in dire wolf form Cammini.jpg|Miniature of Cam Trellmini.jpg|Miniature of Trellimar UT HighRollersUT Acererak mini.jpg|Official Acererak miniature. Source. Maps & Floor Plans Continents & Countries LF HighRollersMapOfArrak.jpg|Continent of Arrak, drawn by Mark Hulmes High Rollers Map of Arrak (Detailed).jpg|Continent of Arrak (detailed), drawn by Mark Hulmes HighRollers - Map of Arrak.png|Continent of Arrak HighRollers - Map of Bresseras.png|Location of Bresseras HighRollers Map of Dawn Republic.png|Map of Dawn Republic, drawn by Mark Hulmes HighRollers - Map of Dawn Republic.png|Location of Dawn Republic High Rollers Dawn Republic.jpg|Map of Dawn Republic, drawn by Mark Hulmes HighRollers - Map of Dawn Republic (Detailed).png|Map of Dawn Republic HighRollers - Map of Troubled Lands.png|Troubled Lands HighRollers - Map of Unbroken Empire.png|Unbroken Empire UT HighRollersUT Chult Preview Map.jpg|Map of Chult HighRollers Map of Chult.jpg|Map of Chult Settlements & Places of Interest LF HighRollers - Location of Aramount.png|Location of Aramount, Dawn Republic HighRollers - Location of Briarcrest.png|Location of Briarcrest, Dawn Republic HighRollers - Location of Elven Barrow.png|Location of Elven Barrow HighRollers - Location of Feyden.png|Location of Feyden, Dawn Republic HighRollers - Location of Feywild.png|Known portal locations to the Feywild HighRollers - Location of Firstlight.png|Location of Firstlight, Dawn Republic HighRollers - Location of Greybell.png|Location of Greybell, Dawn Republic HighRollers - Location of Longwood & Shard Lake.png|Location of Longwood Forest and Shard Lake HighRollers - Location of Spire of Eternal Autumn.png|Location of Spire of Eternal Autumn High Rollers Map Location (Talis'Val).jpg|Location of Talis'Val, Dawn Republic HighRollers - Location of Talis'Val.png|Location of Talis'Val, Dawn Republic HighRollers - Location of Tallfield.png|Location of Tallfield, Dawn Republic HighRollers - Location of Velderbarn.png|Location of Velderbann, Dawn Republic (LF) Longwood Forest HighRollers Autumn Spire Queen Chamber.jpg|Queen's Chamber in the Spire of Eternal Autumn. In this scene, the nobles and guards of the Autumn Spire and the adventurers battle against the invading orcs. HighRollers Longwood Forest.jpg|A typical section of Longwood Forest. In this scene, Lieutenant Torwen and the adventurers battle against a few orcs on patrol. HighRollers8 Orc Camp.jpg|An orc camp belonging to Darkscar Clan outside the Temple of Melora (temple's entrance at top-right). Hrdndtemplemap.png|Map of Temple of Melora, derived from map drawn by Mark Hulmes (LF) Tallfield Map of Tallfield and Surrounding Farms.jpg|Map of Tallfield and its surroundings, derived from map drawn by Mark Hulmes HighRollers Tallfield Town Centre.jpg|Village square of Tallfield. Top left building is Alabaster Cask, derived from map drawn by Mark Hulmes Highrollersmappiece.jpg|Tallfield Marshal Office HighRollers Tallfield Marshal Office.jpg|Tallfield Marshal Office HighRollers Tallfield Vault.jpg|Vault underneath ruined manor near Tallfield (LF) Talis'Val Districts of Talis'Val.png|Districts of Talis'Val, derived from diagram drawn by Mark Hulmes HighRollersBVBBar.jpg|Tavern of Black Valley Brewery HighRollersBVBBasement.jpg|Basement of Black Valley Brewery High Rollers 14 Trial Labyrinth.jpg|Temple of Kord, where the Trial of Strength took place High Rollers 14 Final Battle CloseUp.jpg|Scene of boss fight inside Temple of Kord High Rollers 17 Audience Stand.jpg|Audience stand inside the Mason's Guild Hall. In this scene, a battle occurred as a result of an assassination attempt on Korak the Champion. High Rollers 18 Whispers Walk.jpg|A typical street in Whisper's Walk. In this scene, Sir Jonathan and the adventurers is about to encounter a group of ghasts and ghouls. High Rollers Temple of Tharizdun.jpg|Upper floor of Temple of Tharizdun High Rollers 20 Basement.jpg|Lower floor of Temple of Tharizdun HighRollers Battle Against Dimitriv.jpg|A typical street in Journeyman's Run. In this scene, Cassandra (bottom left) and the adventurers prepare to battle against the revenant of Dimitriv. (LF) Troubled Lands HighRollers Hallow.jpg|Map of Hallow File:HighRollers Fenris Demiplane.jpg|Fenris' Lair File:HighRollers Winter Spire Main Bedchambers.jpg|Main bedchambers, Spire of Winter File:HighRollers Winter Spire Throne Room.jpg|Throne room, Spire of Winter File:HighRollers Top of Winter Spire.jpg|Top of Spire of Winter (LF) Underdark HighRollers Trellimar vs Duergars.jpg|Trellimar (bottom) preparing to engage with a group of duergars, lead by Reznak, in Gloom, Garden of Stones. Cropped from this image posted on High Rollers D&D's Twitter. HighRollers Drow Enclave.jpg|The drow enclave in Garden of Stones, a property of the House Kalex. Image is stitched together from three different screenshots in Episode 21. HighRollers23 Underground Rapid.jpg|An underground rapid in the Underdark. In this scene, the adventurers (in the boat, left) prepare to engage in battle with Captain Bumhook (middle) and his fleet of two pirate ships. (LF) Velderbann HighRollers Map of Velderbarn.jpg|Map of Velderbann HighRollers Map of Velderbarn and surroundings.jpg|Map of Velderbann and its surroundings. Created by Mark Hulmes using Inkarnate. HighRollers Velderbarn Mine.jpg|A section of the Velderbann Mine. Drawn by Mark Hulmes. (UT) Chult TombOfAnnihilation Jungles of Chult.jpg|Jungles of Chult. Source. (UT) Port Nyanzaru TombOfAnnihilation Port Nyanzaru.jpg|A street scene of Port Nyanzaru. Source. HighRollersUT Executioners Run Arena.jpg|Executioner's Run arena HighRollersUT L4 Bridge Battle.jpg|A bridge where the combat happened in Uncharted Territory Episode 4. (UT) Waterdeep HighRollersUT Waterdeep Historical Society.jpg|Waterdeep Historical Society House Others LF Hrdnddungeon.png|Map of elven barrow, derived from map drawn by Mark Hulmes HighRollers First Combat.jpg|Portion of the map of the elven barrow, where the first combat of the series take place. HighRollers Valley near Feyden.jpg|A valley near Feyden. In this scene, the adventurers battle against members of the Broken Sky. HighRollers Shadowfell Cathedral.jpg|A cathedral in the demiplane of the Shadowfell. In this scene, Sir Jonathan and the adventurers discover Zachary playing an organ. HighRollers Unused Encounter (E28).jpg|A section of the island where Ral'Ma performs the ritual to severe ties between Cam and the revenant. HighRollersLF Map of Firstlight.jpg|Map of Firstlight HighRollersLF Map of Newlight.jpg|Map of New Light UT HighRollersUT 2 Ship Battle.jpg|Ship battle in UT Episode 2 HighRollersUT Atan Tomb.jpg|Tomb of A'Tan OS HighRollers Ennis House GF.JPG|Ground floor of Ennis House, derived from map drawn by Kim Richards HighRollers Ennis House 1F.JPG|First floor of Ennis House, derived from map drawn by Kim Richards HighRollers Ennis House 2F.JPG|Second floor of Ennis House, derived from map drawn by Kim Richards Episode Thumbnails LF Highrollers.jpg|Episodes 1 (The Adventure Begins) & 9 (Welcome back, Jiutou) Highrollers2.jpg|Episode 2 (Treachery Revealed) Highrollers3.jpg|Episode 3 (That's So Raven!) Highrollers4.jpg|Episode 4 (The Cam came back!) Highrollers5.jpg|Episode 5 (Super Saiyan Buckland) Highrollers6.jpg|Episode 6 (The Battle for Tallfield!) Highrollers7.jpg|Episode 7 (Orcs, Dragons and Bears! Oh my!) Highrollers9.jpg|Episode 8 (Let's get Falk'ed!) HighRollers10.jpg|Episode 10 (Harp'ing On) HighRollers11.jpg|Episode 11 (Rollercoaster of Emotions!) HighRollers12.jpg|Episode 12 (I Can't Perform!) HighRollers13.jpg|Episode 13 (A New Challenger Approaches?) HighRollers14.jpg|Episodes 14 (Trial of Strength) & 32 (The Daring Drow!) HighRollers15.jpg|Episode 15 (Murderer!) HighRollers16.jpg|Episode 16 (The Performance!) HighRollers17.jpg|Episode 17 (The Assassin & Genie Wishes) High Rollers 18.jpg|Episode 18 (Undead Whispers) High Rollers 19.jpg|Episode 19 (Don't Touch That!) HighRollers20.jpg|Episode 20 (Eye of the Beholder) HighRollers21.jpg|Episode 21 (Tactical Withdraw!) HighRollers22.jpg|Episode 22 (Plots & Plans!) HighRollers23.jpg|Episode 23 (Gods, Secrets & Goblin Pirates!) HighRollers24.jpg|Episode 24 (Tank/Support in One!) HighRollers25.jpg|Episode 25 (The Shroud of Eyes) HighRollers26.jpg|Episode 26 (The Festival Episode) HighRollers27.jpg|Episode 27 (A Revenant Revealed) HighRollers28.jpg|Episode 28 (Swan Boat) HighRollers29.jpg|Episode 29 (A Frosty Reception) HighRollers30.jpg|Episode 30 (Sassy Elves) HighRollers31.jpg|Episode 31 (A Plan Gone Awry) HighRollers33.jpg|Episode 33 (The Wild Wild North) HighRollers34.jpg|Episode 34 (Frost Giants Ahead) HighRollers35.jpg|Episode 35 (Lair of the Witch) HighRollers36.jpg|Episode 36 (Werewolves!) HighRollers37.jpg|Episode 37 (Wet Willie) HighRollers38.jpg|Episode 38 (Jiǔtóu's Apology) HighRollers 39.jpg|Episode 39 (Awkward Moments) HighRollers40.jpg|Episode 40 (Farewell, Mr Aleath!) HighRollers41.jpg|Episode 41 (Never Fear, Reynard's Here!) HighRollers42.jpg|Episode 42 (Jiutou: Angel of Death) HighRollers43.jpg|Episode 43 (Teleportation Evaluation) HighRollers44.jpg|Episode 44 (Brides, Bahumat & Beyond!) HighRollers45.jpg|Episode 45 (Knick Knack!) HighRollers46.jpg|Episode 46 (Vesuvias Blackmantle!) HighRollers47.jpg|Episode 47 (Dwarven Dungeon Delving!) HighRollers48.jpg|Episode 48 (Giant's Bane) HighRollers49.jpg|Episode 49 (HighRollers Live from Seattle!) HighRollers50.jpg|Episode 50 (Half Hundo!) HighRollersLF51.jpg|Episode 51 (RIP Cam!) HighRollersLF52.jpg|Episode 52 (A Cryptic Message) HighRollersLF53.jpg|Episode 53 (Welcome to New Light) HighRollersLF54.jpg|Episode 54 (Fallout: New Light) HighRollersLF55.jpg|Episode 55 (The Beholder!) HighRollersLF56.jpg|Episode 56 (The Great Escape!) HighRollersLF57.jpg|Episode 57 (Crownrend's Return!) HighRollersLF58.jpg|Episode 58 (Episode 58) HighRollersLF59.jpg|Episode 59 (Episode 59) HighRollersLF60.jpg|Episode 60 (Episode 60) HighRollersLF61.jpg|Episode 61 (Episode 61) HighRollersLF62.jpg|Episode 62 (Where's My Reynie?) UT HighRollers OneShot Uncharted Territory V2.png|Episode 0 (Prologue) HighRollersUT1.jpg|Episode 1 (VOD) HighRollersUT1a.jpg|Episode 1 (Donations) HighRollersUT2.jpg|Episode 2 (VOD) HighRollersUT2a.jpg|Episode 2 (Donations) HighRollersUT3.jpg|Episode 3 HighRollersUT.jpg4|Episode 4 HighRollersUT.jpg5|Episode 5 HighRollersUT.jpg6|Episode 6 HighRollersUT.jpg7|Episode 7 HighRollersUT.jpg8|Episode 8 HighRollersUT.jpg9|Episode 9 HighRollersUT.jpg10|Episode 10 OS Highrollers8.jpg|Episode Jiutou's Solo Adventure The-haunting-of-ennis-house.jpg|The Haunting of Ennis House The Cabin in the Woods.jpg|The Cabin in the Woods HighRollersChristmasSpecial2016.jpg|Christmas Special 2016 Part 1 HighRollersChristmasSpecial2016 Part 2.jpg|Christmas Special 2016 Part 2 HighRollers Dish Best Served Cold.jpg |A Dish Best Served Cold HighRollers OneShot Horror of Overlook Inn.jpg|The Horror of Overlook Inn HighRollers OneShot HighRollers Live.jpg|HighRollers Live! (May 2017) HighRollers OneShot HighRollers Live promo.jpg|HighRollers Live! (May 2017) promotional poster 1 HighRollers OneShot HighRollers Live promo 2.jpg|HighRollers Live! (May 2017) promotional poster 2 HighRollers OneShot HighRollers Live promo 3.jpg|HighRollers Live! (May 2017) promotional poster 3 HighRollers OneShot HighRollers Live promo 4.jpg|HighRollers Live! (May 2017) promotional poster 4 HighRollersOS HighRollers Live Oct 2017.jpg|HighRollers Live! (October 2017) Uncategorized Redenvelope.jpg|The contents of the red envelopes Jiǔtóu gave to Trellimar and Elora, as tweeted by Kim after LF Episode 4 HighRollers S38 Letter snippet.jpg|A snippet of Nalistri's letter to Elora in LF Episode 38. Source. High Rollers 19 Star Constellation.jpg|Star constellation of selected deities, shown in LF Episode 19 Hralbum.jpg|High Rollers (Official Soundtrack) album art HighRollersUT 0 Puzzle.jpg|Puzzle shown in UT Episode 0 HighRollersUT 3 Puzzle.jpg|Puzzle shown in UT Episode 3 Category:High Rollers D&D